Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Harlequinade22
Summary: Takes place Season 1 during Fairy Tail vs. Phantom battle. Sort of an AU. Lucy and Natsu go on their very first "date" when things take a turn for the worst. A lot of sexiness and innuendo. Try it out! New addition!


Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

Takes place Season 1 during Fairy Tail vs. Phantom battle. AU.

"Natsuuuu," Lucy yelled loudly as she plunged herself off Phantom's tower and towards her impending doom. What an awful man kidnapping her, and for what purpose? Lucy was still unsure. But there was one thing she was sure of, that Natsu would catch her. She closed her eyes and braced herself, getting ready to hit the dry, hard, sand. Natsu lunged forward and leapt off the sand catching his friend. Lying on top of her friend Natsu, she let out a huge sigh of relief. Natsu coughed sand up and out of his mouth. Lucy giggled awkwardly, "Thanks for catching me." She told him as he cut the ropes around her wrists with a nearby sharpened rock. "No problem," Natsu said standing up and giving her the thumbs up. "Now let's go in and pumble those Phantom jerks," Natsu spoke fiercely. "I don't think so," Lucy said cautiously. She was glad to escape with her life. "Can't we just head back, please Natsu," She looked up at him with large teary eyes. He didn't know what they put her through up in that tower. "Yeah okay," Natsu gave up. It's as if he could read her mind. He grabbed Lucy and threw her on his back. Then Natsu sped off with Lucy, spraying sand in the air with his momentum.

"You lost her!" a young boy yelled at his father, the Phantom Lord, Jose. "Now calm down son," Jose reassured his oldest son, Derrick, "They could not have gotten far. If it wasn't for the dragon slayer— "The Salamander," Derrick rudely interrupted his esteemed father. "I knew he would only cause trouble for me and my fun." Jose rolled his eyes. "We will get Lucy back, be patient my son." "No." Derrick demanded. "I have been patient for long enough. I will have her." Derrick said, "and this time, it will be on my terms." Derrick turned around, he didn't want to have this conversation with his father any longer, he had waited long enough. He deserved this.

A few weeks later, Lucy and Natsu were getting ready for their first date. "It's not a date, Erza, I just want to thank him for saving my life." Lucy pleaded to her red-headed friend. Erza seemed amused and wasn't believing a single word Lucy was trying to tell her. "Uh-huh, I heard you," Erza beamed back at her. Lucy growled, it was no use. Meanwhile, Natsu was fighting a similar battle. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's not a date Grey." Natsu was starting to get heated up, but Grey's smirk only got brighter. "I swear to God, I will punch that ugly smirk right off your face." Natsu threatened Grey, who raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, it's not a date." Grey chuckled.

It was warm outside and Lucy was wearing a blue and white haltered sundress. She felt the butterflies rising in her stomach as the minutes ticked by. She clung to her picnic basket and blanket. "It's just a picnic with Natsu," she told herself. "No need to get all worked up." She added in attempt to comfort herself. When she arrived to her favorite picnic area she shook the blanket out and let it rest freely on the grass. Just when she sat down Natsu showed. "Hey Lucy! Hope you packed a good lunch." Natsu said digging in. Lucy giggled. "Save room for dessert," she teased while handing him an ice cream cone. Natsu's eyes grew wide and Lucy chuckled. That's when everything stopped. It was as if the world had paused. She couldn't move and neither could Natsu. Then a figured appeared from behind two hills nearby. "Hiya, doll." Derrick mused in introduction toward Lucy. "The name's Derrick, son of the Phantom lord." Lucy could feel the heat rising from within Natsu and yet they both remained still. Derrick came closer to Lucy's face. "It's so nice to formally meet you." He said while grabbing her. Inside, Lucy struggled, but her body wouldn't budge. She was like a lifeless doll. "And you," Derrick said turning toward Natsu, "You didn't finish your ice cream." Derrick laughed shoving the cone into Natsu's face. Lucy noticed more Phantom wizards appear from the same hills Derrick appeared from. They were all waiting for their leader on horseback. "Say goodbye to these because you won't be seeing them ever again." Derrick laughed shoving Lucy's breasts into Natsu's face. Then Derrick quickly binded her wrists and threw her over his shoulder. Her body still wouldn't move an ounce and she had no idea why. Natsu is sure going to be pissed when he can move again. Derrick had better run. But he didn't have to. Derrick lobbed Lucy onto his horse and then climbed on after. Lucy was slowly beginning to gain control over her body again. Derrick's insane magic must be wearing off. A spell like that would have to use enormous amounts of magic energy. Derrick hit the reigns and the horse began to run. He held Lucy tightly in his arms while regaining control of the reigns. Lucy had complete control again. She rejoiced inside, but it was short lived, when she realized her hands were still tied together. Damnit, she thought biting her lower lip. She heard Derrick chuckle to himself. Lucy was just about to ask him what he was laughing about when he quickly spun her around so she was facing him. "There, that's better" he smirked down at her. Lucy's boobs bounced with each step of the horse. Her face went red, and Derrick chuckled to himself again. He was getting exactly what he wanted, finally.

Meanwhile, Natsu raged. He was on fire, literally. He would've caught up to them if it wasn't for Derrick's minions in his way. This angered him, how dare they pull one over on him and how dare they kidnap Lucy, again.

Lucy wondered what was taking Natsu so long. He should have caught up to us by now, she thought to herself. That's when the horse stopped. Lucy looked above her, she was back at the tower she had recently escaped from. Lucy fought hard and attempted to wriggle out of this strangers arms. Derrick lifted her by the wrists, "Good try princess." He told her. Lucy glared at him with a new frizzled hairstyle courtesy of the horse ride. She pursed her lips in attempt to keep her mouth shut. Lucy didn't want to cause any more trouble. Plus, she knew she would get answers from this creepy Derrick guy. He was too proud to not tell her his plans. Lucy just had to remain strong and patient. It wouldn't be long before Natsu, Grey, and Erza would rescue her.


End file.
